Everyone's Eyes
by TaintedMoonlight
Summary: They could deny it all they wanted to. They could refuse to admit it to anyone. They could do anything they wanted to...Except maybe hide the truth from everyone else. When you love someone, you know. When you're IN LOVE with someone, everyone else knows.
1. Kankurou

**_Everyone's Eyes_**

* * *

**A/N:** This is … kind of a…not story. It's…erm…I guess, like drabbles. These are important pieces of time and/or thoughts the characters have over Temari and Shikamaru's relationship. They are all sort of…intertwined with each other. The characters that get a lone chapter (luckies!) are those who see more of Temari and Shikamaru's lives together than others do, those who…are more important I guess to each person in the 'advancement' of their relationship. I have a few … mentions to other romantic relationships but they're…subtle…, I don't really SAY anything about the relations of anyone else. It's just me insinuating things. Take them as you see them and I hope you like this odd fic.

* * *

Chapter 1:_ Kankurou_

* * *

**(---)**Kankurou, being the good brother that he was, often felt inclined to snoop into his sister's life. So what if he was the 'younger brother'? He still had a right to snoop and threaten as he saw fit. 

This is why he was in Temari's room, scouring it, looking for some trace of what was going on in her life.

Kami knows the girl kept her lips shut tight.

A diary would've been nice.

And lucky him, his fingers closed around what seemed to be one.

As he flipped through it, his eyes caught six simple words. 'I think I might love him.' Reading further, he discovered she was talking about Dorisho. Some shinobi from his village.

He didn't say anything to Temari, but he kept a much closer eye on Dorisho from then on.

**(---)**It became apparent to him, that whatever Temari felt for Dorisho, wasn't love.

She'd go out on dates with the shinobi and _kiss_ him, but it didn't _seem_ like love. He told Gaara about it to gather _his_ opinion, but the redhead just told him to mind his business.

Kankurou's biggest mistake was telling Temari that she shouldn't be with Dorisho if she didn't really love him; because while Temari didn't love Dorisho, it was painfully obvious that Dorisho loved her.

Kankurou was in the hospital for three weeks after that incident, and Temari refused to speak to him for three entire months.

Refused to cook for him too.

Temari could hold one hell of a grudge.

**(---)**Temari came home one day, plain shock on her face. Kankurou was quick to ask her what had happened.

"He proposed to me." She said in a blank daze.

He waited for her to tell him what she said to Dorisho. Whether she accepted or rejected.

She didn't say.

She merely dropped into a chair in the kitchen and stared at the wall.

"W-What did you say to him?" He asked, quick to spot there was no ring on her finger yet.

Yet.

"Nothing…I, said nothing."

"What _will_ you say to him?"

Her eyes clearly displayed her confusion – she seemed at a loss. "Kankurou, I don't think I want to marry him." She paused. "Shouldn't I _want_ to marry the man I love?"

He shrugged. "I told you that I doubted you loved him." He didn't think before he said those words, but he thought after. He prepared himself to be attacked by her fan.

There was not a hit.

Her brow furrowed. "I…can't believe it, but…you're right…"

He was right.

Huh.

Shocker.

**(---)**He'd never seen Dorisho look as disappointed as when Temari told him no.

But he'd also never see his sister so relived.

**(---)**He started noticing that when his sister came back from her duties as 'foreign ambassador' in Konoha she'd always be more…chipper. She'd smile more, and more often than not, she was less violent.

She cooked better too.

He began to get curious again.

**(---)**He tried reading her diary again, but she caught him and gave him hell for it too.

**(---)**One time when he went to go see the third portion of the Chuunin exams in Konoha, he discovered what made his sister so happy. It was pretty innocent, but revealing nonetheless. The day before the exams took place, he saw Temari playing Shogi with that shadow kid. (Who really wasn't a kid anymore) As she moved her piece, he noted her soft smile, the kindness in her eyes, the swaying of her hair. As the spiky haired ninja said something to his sister, he noted her blush.

And he knew.

His sister was really in love this time.

**(---)**How he knew?

Simple.

The blush.

Temari was not the kind to blush. She didn't blush. Kankurou had thought Temari was scientifically incapable of producing a blush. No matter what the circumstances were the girl's cheeks were never tinted even the slightest bit of red.

**(---)**Shikamaru makes her blush.

It's funny really.

She has different blushes.

Kankurou has seen that Konoha-nin turn his sister into so many shades of red, he probably knows them all by now.

His favorite is when she looks like a tomato.

Because those are rare, and remind Kankurou that this boy really is something special.

Only someone special could make HIS sister blush like that.

**(---)**He asked the kid what he said to make his sister blush this one time when her face turned into a red so dark it reminded him of Konoha's foriegn ambassador.

The ambassador (only one, mind you) Gaara got along with well (not that the red-head ever let it _really_ show that he disliked the other village's ambassadors).

Shikamaru had replied with a shrug, but from the glint in the kid's eye, Kankurou was quite positvie he did NOT want to know.

**(---)** He keeps an eye on Shikamaru.

If Temari ever found out, she would...do unpleasant things to him, but he's worried about his sister and he always will be.

**(---)**Temari asks Kankurou to be 'nice' to Shikamaru.

He isn't.

Temari hurts him.

He still isn't.

He'll probably never be 'nice' to Shikamaru in all his damn life.

Even if he does sort-of, kind-of, MAYBE like the kid.

**(---)**She's old (_forgive me – old__**er**_) and Shikamaru's old too now. They have kids living their own lives, working to make their own stories. They've been forgotten by the village's history like most ninja are.

He'd been worried, when he was young, that Temari's feeling for Shikamaru were only fleeting (and vice versa), but as he sees them now, he knows he was wrong.

They play shogi.

_How boring_, he teases them constantly.

They don't care.

Even now, the kid (Kankurou could never think of Shikamaru as anything else) could still make his sister flush as red as a vegetable.


	2. Ino

**_Everyone's Eyes_**

Chapter 2: _Ino_

* * *

**(---)**When she and Shikamaru were five, the young boy declared he was in love with the pretty, sweet, blonde Eira who lived next door to her. 

Ino thought it was cute.

Shikamaru would come to her house just to see Eira

He never told Eira that he 'loved' her.

Ino did instead.

Eira laughed in her face and Shikamaru turned a red so bright Ino was momentarily afraid he was poisoned. Nobody could turn that shade of a red without seriously being sick.

Eira called Shikamaru a 'stupid, lazy, idiot'. Simple words really, but painful at that age.

"Why would I care if that moron loves me? He is an idiot nobody would look twice at!"

Ino wasn't aware what happened exactly, but when sense came back into her mind, Shikamaru was holding her in place with his shadow jutsu and Eira was hurt pretty badly.

Ino was pretty sure she had caused all of Eira's injuries; she just couldn't remember inflicting them. (Had it not been for Shikamaru Ino would have hurt her even _worse_.)

That was the day Shikamaru learned the kagemane with no prior training; a feat that was entirely new to the Nara clan.

That was also the day he gained a strong dislike toward women.

Especially blonde ones.

**(---)**Years later Shikamaru still disliked women. But Ino always remembered the hurt little boy from years back. She wasn't going to let that happen to him again. (No siree. Nobody messed with her boys and got away with it!)

**(---)** Contrary to popular belief, she and Shikamaru did not have a crush on each other. They never did. They were far too much like brother and sister. She could never see him that way and seeing her that way had never even crossed the boy's mind.

**(---)** During the beginning part of Chuunin exam that would later raise Shikamaru's status to that of a Chuunin, Ino noticed his eyes trail over to the scary Suna kunoichi with four ponytails.

Ino wasn't normally afraid of other kunoichi, especially ones she hadn't even seen fight, but that one scared her. When she saw Shikamaru analyze her in vague interest, Ino grew curious.

She had _never_ seen Shikamaru look at any girl with that much curiosity.

Not even Eira.

**(---)** Two exams later during Shikamaru and that girl's fight in front of everyone, Ino cheered him on heartily. She ended up…extremely shocked at what he said as he gave up.

She was flabbergasted because Ino was his teammate.

She had known him since she was little.

And she would be damned if what he said was true.

That boy _had_ chakra left.

He had A LOT of chakra left.

Shikamaru was lazy, sure, but he wouldn't give up a fight when he'd already won.

He must have had _some_ reason for giving up that Ino couldn't see.

**(---)**The only time Ino and Shikamaru crossed their line of friendship was her fault entirely.

She'd been upset after some boy had dumped her (she couldn't even remember his _name _anymore, so it seemed stupid that some random boy was the reason she crossed the line). She'd dragged Shikamaru to a bar, since Chouji was nowhere to be found. Ino downed drink after drink, while Shikamaru tried to stop her.

She didn't let him stop her.

Shikamaru hadn't drunk a single drop; he was just there for her.

Ino had been so drunk that she crossed _the_ line; she leaned forward and kissed him.

Shikamaru was upset for the entirety of the following week.

He assured her it wasn't her fault, but she knew it was, what she hadn't understood was what exactly she had done.

She couldn't figure out why exactly he was so upset.

He _had_ forgiven her.

It was Hinata who cleared it up for her.

Hinata, who saw before she _ever_ did.

She told Ino that it bothered him because the sand's foreign ambassador had seen her kiss him.

**(---)** Ino didn't believe Hinata.

Not really.

Seriously? Why would Shikamaru care about Temari of the sand?

**(---)** Ino started noticing that Kunoichi around more and more, particularly around Shikamaru.

Originally, she'd believed it was only because of the work they did together, but as time drew on, Ino noticed a foreign emotion in Shikamaru's eyes.

Her little shadow boy was in love.

_Real_ love, not the kind he'd had with Eira.

**(---)** Ino would be damned if she let that Suna bitch hurt her friend. Scary or not, she _would_ tell her off.

**(---)** She didn't even get to confront her because her worries were calmed without even a word on Ino's part.

"Dammit, lady, don't you tell me what to do!" The blonde Suna kunoichi screamed at Shizune. "You tell me what the hell is wrong with him and when he'll be better!!"

"I can't discuss Shikamaru's situation with any foreigner that…"

The violent sand-nin looked about ready to kill someone.

Ino placed a hand on the girl's arm. "He's fine."

The girl was scared. Honestly scared. "He better be, I swear," she growled, "I'm going to kill him! What gave that baka the idea to take a hit for me Stupid ass—"

Ino smiled, "He'll be fine."

Ino doubted this girl would hurt her friend.

Not intentionally anyway.

**(---)** She noticed Temari after that. Noticed how she scolded Shikamaru, but in a strange way. Noticed how she tried hard to him to like her. Noticed the same emotion in her eyes that Ino saw in Shikamaru's.

**(---)**Ino gave her a warning anyway. "You hurt Shikamaru and I'll kill you. Even if you _are_ a scary bitch."

Temari looked astonished and taken aback.

"I know you love him," Ino continued, "but—"

Temari stuttered a bit. "I-I do not."

Ino smiled wryly. She was every bit a liar as Shikamaru was too. "Uh-huh" She said skeptically. "But remember, I _will_ kill you."

**(---)**Eira tried to start flirt with Shikamaru in their 'grown-up' years. Something about 'meant for each other' or some other stupid nonsense like that.

Temari nearly knocked out the girls teeth out.

Shikamaru just stared blankly.

Ino thought Temari should've kept trying to attack the stupid civilian.

But then, Ino supposed, Temari had more self control than Ino did; even if Temari didn't need the 10 odd hits Ino needed to break a bone, Temari just needed one.

**(---)**Eira had a rather…interesting bone broken in her face. Her nose looked about ready to fall off.

Ino claimed she didn't know how to heal bones.

She also made sure Sakura and all other medics were busy for three whole hours before attending Eira.

**(---)**Ino trusted Temari not to hurt Shikamaru. Ino trusted Temari to love him. Ino knew they would be happy. Ino was the one who helped Shikamaru pick out a ring. Ino was the one who helped Temari find a wedding dress. And Ino was the one who whispered in Temari's ear many years later, "I knew I wouldn't have had to kill you."

* * *

**A/N:** Just thought I'd mention, I don't really like Ino, but I like the way I wrote her here. Although I don't know much about Ino...I think I just don't like her because I've happened upon anti-Ino fics on accident alot...shrugs 


	3. Sakura & Lee

**_Everyone's Eyes_**

Chapter 3: _Sakura & Lee_

* * *

**Sakura**

**(---)**Ino had told Sakura once why Shikamaru acted like such a jerk to the female population. Ino swore her to secrecy about the 'Eira story'. Sakura never repeated the story to anyone, but she did see Shikamaru in a different light after that.

**(---)**Shikamaru still aggravated her to no end with his talk about women. How men were _better_. He just needed a girl to beat the crap out of him.

She thought she'd gotten her wish when Shikamaru was to fight that kunoichi from Suna during the Chuunin exams.

That girl was violent and _cruel_.

She could've _killed_ Tenten.

Sakura was sure she would beat him up…but…it didn't work out that way.

**(---)**She saw that same girl from the exams walk into the hospital after Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Kiba, and Lee came back from attempting to rescue Sasuke. While she was there, Sakura saw that blonde kunoichi sit in the waiting room with Shikamaru as he waited to hear news about Chouji's state.

Sakura found that very peculiar at the time.

But she didn't focus too much attention on it.

**(---)**Sakura saw more of the blonde-nin when that kunoichi was appointed Suna's foreign ambassador. The sand kunoichi was very nice, cordial, and calm. Well…to everyone except Shikamaru. She was loud, short-tempered, and … playful with him.

That kunoichi never quite beat the crap out of Shikamaru like Sakura had hoped, but the boy _did_ lose his attitude toward women. (Finally)

**(---)**Sakura had never really been fond of Temari.

Not that she disliked the foreign ninja; she just didn't really _like_ her.

But the impact Temari had on Shikamaru was a sweet one. Despite her not being too fond of Temari she liked how she was with and to Shikamaru. Those two loved each other. And Sakura was a sucker for love.

**(---)**Sakura met the famous Eira once. She had been called to heal her. The girl had a HORRIBLY broken nose.

It was broken in _four_ different places.

When Sakura asked what happened Eira refused to answer. Instead the girl turned a soft pink and harrumphed pompously.

**(---)**Ino told her later Temari had punched Eira.

_One_ punch.

Sakura made a mental note to NEVER piss off the Suna kunoichi.

She also decided Shikamaru was one strong guy. As far as she could tell Temari was constantly hitting Shikamaru, or at least attempting to.

**(---)**Sakura was indeed a sucker for love.

And Shikamaru and Temari, as strange as their relationship was, was the prime example of the most beautiful love.

**Lee**

**(---)**Most people would go out of their way to avoid Gaara and his siblings if the red-head had incapacitated them for the better part of the year, but not Lee.

For some odd reason, Lee became rather fond of the sand shinobi, so much so that he would always make plans to spend at least _some_ time with the sand shinobi whenever any one of them were in Konoha or he in Suna.

He found Temari in particular the oddest one of the bunch.

What he found odd was how she'd get angry when he mentioned how he thought Ino and Shikamaru were together.

Lee really did think those two were.

**(---)**It was quite funny when she did get angry. Her eyes would flare, she'd grit her teeth, and even Lee knew it wasn't a good idea to continue any sort of conversation with her, unless he wanted to die.

Sabakuno tempers were infamous.

**(---)**"Why would you say that?" she asked through gritted teeth one particular time he mentioned Ino and Shikamaru would make a cute couple.

"They have known each other since they were little children. It would be a beautiful and youthful couple!"

"That's a stupid reason." She muttered darkly.

Her response hadn't made much sense to him at the time.

**(---)**He had figured from all this that she didn't like Ino or maybe she just didn't like Ino with Shikamaru; he didn't realize the truth: that Sabakuno Temari was _in love_ with Nara Shikamaru, until one particular time that he had to restrain her from running into a bar attempting to kill Ino. Her excuse, the one she gave a day later for her rash action, was that the kunoichi had insulted her brother, Kankuro, previously. But he _saw_ what pissed her off. How inside the bar Ino had leaned into Shikamaru and kissed the lazy shadow-nin.

Lee saw the raw jealousy in Temari's face that brought about the pure rage.

**(---)**Lee was careful not to mention Ino and Shikamaru to Temari again.

That was probably a mistake.

Temari thought he was hiding something serious from her.

And a suspicious, angry, hurt Temari was…pretty painful.

He learned Gaara wasn't the only one willing to break a bone in his body. (Although, admittedly, she only broke his finger…so that wasn't so bad…)

**(---)** "Why is it that you love Nara Shikamaru?" Lee asked her once.

"I do not."

"You were holding hands."

"We were not."

"You lie."

"I am not."

"So if I told you he was kissing Ino in the flower shop…?" Temari's eyes darkened and her fan smacked painfully across Lee's shoulder. "OWW!" Lee was sure that would leave a bruise.

"Then you better be lying."

"So…you still say you don't love him?"

"Damn straight."

**(---)**They held hands rather oddly.

Most couples interlaced their fingers, palm touching palm, but instead they locked pinkies.

Much more subtle.

But also, much more cute.

What a youthful couple!

**(---)**Years later, Lee had been in the hospital (visiting Sakura) the day Temari had figured out she was pregnant.

It was the loudest and most contradictory ruckus he'd ever heard.

"I'M NOT PREGNANT! DAMN THAT NARA, I'LL _KILL_ THAT ASSHOLE. THIS BABY BETTER _NOT_ BE LAZY LIKE HIM! AND SHE'S NOT AN IT, LADY! THIS BABY IS **NOT** AN IT. SHE'S A _SHE_, DAMMIT, A STRONG GIRL!! I'M NOT YELLING AND _NO_ I WILL NOT SHUT UP! DAMMIT, WOMAN, STOP TELLING ME I'M PREGNANT AND TRYING TO TEST ME FOR THINGS – OI! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING??! DON'T YOU GET THAT TUBE NEAR ME!! BACK OFF, LADY! YOU'LL KILL MY LITTLE GIRL WITH THAT TUBE AND KNIFE! DAMMIT, WOMAN, I'M _NOT_ PREGNANT!!"

As scary as Temari was in that state, Lee was laughing for three days straight.

**(---)**They were twins. A girl first, then a boy. They were the most beautiful kids he'd ever seen. He told Temari and Shikamaru that. The shadow-nin simply smiled and Temari looked at him haughtily, "Of course they are. I _am_ their mother."


	4. Tenten & Neji

_**Everyone's Eyes**_

Chapter 4: _Tenten & Neji_

* * *

**Tenten**

**(---)**She held a grudge against Temari for a long time after the preliminary match during the Chuunin exams. She changed her mind when they took the Chuunin exams again. Some idiot ninja was calling Tenten weak and pathetic. Tenten was to fight him in the last phase of the exam in front of the crowds in the stadium, but she couldn't wait that long. She was ready to tear him limb from limb NOW. Temari stopped her.

"Oi, girl, don't want to get disqualified, now do you?" Temari said to her offhandedly, her fan snapped shut but posed between her and the ninja, blocking Tenten's path to massacring that ninja.

Temari pulled her fan up, setting it upright and pressed to the ground heavily; she leaned against it and eyed the shinobi like a lioness watches her prey. "You're some kinda stupid, boy. This girl," Temari inclined her head in Tenten's direction, "she's gonna KICK YOUR ASS." Temari smiled.

The blonde straightened and grasped Tenten's arm puling her away. "I have every intention of fighting you again. _Don't_ you dare get disqualified." She leaned in to whisper in her ear. "And beat that boy to the _ground_. Don't _make_ me a liar."

**(---)**Tenten liked her much better after that. They became friends of sorts. Not extremely close ones, but friends nonetheless.

**(---)**It came to Tenten as a shock to discover the tough Suna bitch was falling for Konoha's lazy genius. Neji had mentioned it to her casually once, offhandedly, and Tenten had tripped and hit the floor in shock. Neji had laughed at her, but she was too astonished to be embarrassed.

Although once the words slipped from Neji's lips, it became all too obvious.

The tough Suna bitch was turning into what Tenten figured was impossible for Temari – 'feminine'.

Temari blushed more often (always and ONLY with Shikamaru), she laughed more often – and it was a real one. Temari seemed incapable of fake laughter nowadays. She was…happier. The Suna bitch ceased to be a bitch.

**(---)**When Shikamaru and Temari were getting married, Tenten wanted to laugh at how hysterical Temari was being. A civilian hysterical bride-to-be was funny, a shinobi hysterical bride-to-be was hilarious, a hysterical Suna shinobi bride-to-be wielding a giant fan was enough to leave you laughing for days.

One of the funnier parts was that Temari threw kunais at anyone who sniggered or even displayed the slightest amount of shock at seeing her with her hair down, which Ino DEMANDED the sand kunoichi do. Naruto and Kiba were mere centimeters from being castrated.

**(---)**Temari was probably the only bride in Konoha to ever seriously attempt to murder her fiancé the day of her wedding.

Were Shikamaru not a good ninja he would've been scared out of marrying Temari…

And well, of course, he'd be _dead_.

**(---)**When Tenten looks at the twins she sees Temari. She's sure they have plenty Shikamaru in them, but she mostly sees Temari. The girl (older by two minutes) has the same cocky attitude as her mother, the boy has her penchant for dispelling any argument (that isn't his own) extremely quick.

When she sees the twins, she sees Temari.

**Neji**

**(---)**Neji and Shikamaru worked close quite often.

Neji didn't mind.

Shikamaru was quiet and intelligent. So it never bothered him.

He respected the lazy shinobi of the leaf. And he respected him more when he saw just how NOT lazy Nara Shikamaru could be.

**(---)**Motivation seemed to be a very hard thing to inspire in Shikamaru so Neji was always when shocked when the leaf ninja found something to compel him to work. Neji was probably even more shocked during those moments because they were unusually rare.

He never asked what it was that motivated Shikamaru, but Neji had his ways. He always found out.

**(---)**The day Shikamaru went to the Hokage and asked to become a Jounin, Neji did a very uncharacteristic thing.

He fell out of his chair.

Yes, Hyuuga Neji fell smack out of his chair, banged his head on a desk and fell quite ungracefully onto the floor. His head was ringing, he was seeing stars, and he'd never felt so stupid, but the only thing he could focus on was that Shikamaru was asking to become a Jounin.

There was no force Neji could EVER imagine that would compel the lazy genius to do such a thing.

He'd mentioned it to his cousin, Hinata, later, still in complete shock.

Hinata had smiled mischievously, "Really, now?"

He'd pestered his cousin until she told him what she thought.

Neji just HAD to know.

Hinata had responded with one word and a soft smile.

"Temari."

**(---)**Temari, Neji had thought, was a ridiculous answer. Shikamaru constantly went on about troublesome women, and as far as Neji was concerned, Temari of the sand was as troublesome as they came.

**(---)**He changed his mind one late night when he saw them together.

Temari was yelling at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru was looking bored.

The blonde kunoichi was livid, and the shadow-nin didn't seem to care.

Which became contrary when he kissed the blonde in the middle of her rant, causing her to blush horribly. As he pulled away from her, the blonde's lips moved about soundlessly; her voice seemed to have failed her.

Then Shikamaru kissed her again. "Because…I love you, troublesome woman."

**(---)**It took an incredibly person to successfully manage to render Temari speechless.

To this day no one had ever succeeded at that task other than Shikamaru.

**(---)**Neji would never EVER admit it out loud to anyone, but Shikamaru's decision to marry Temari of the sand made Neji respect Shikamaru even more. Because to be honest, Temari of the sand scared the living daylight out of him.

Shikamaru was one brave shinobi.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, here's the next chapter. I really wasn't gonna update today, just because I've been in such a foul mood. But I figured that wouldn't be fair, since I already had it typed up and everything. Seriously, ugh, I've been in the crappiest mood ever, since the morning. I just want today to END. Ugh. (I was bawling my eyes out just five minutes ago, not that that's unusual, I'm extremely sentimental) 

Sorry if I'm bringing you down.

Hope you enjoy.


	5. Hinata

**_Everyone's Eyes_**

Chapter 5: _Hinata_

* * *

**(---) **Hinata once ran away from the Hyuuga compound. She wasn't really sure where she had been planning to go, but she paused by a tree and slouched underneath it. She decided merely to rest her eyes. 

She must have fallen asleep because when her eyes flicked open, it was dark, raining, and an annoyed blonde woman was scolding her.

"What exactly do you think you're doing? Kami, you're going to get a cold. Stand up! _Come on!_" Hinata obliged. "You're a Hyuuga right? Where's your house? We need to get you home before you catch a damn cold."

"I'm not going home." Hinata said quickly. "Y-You can't make me."

"Oh, for—" she sighed. The blonde woman ruffled her four ponytails in irritation. She looked at her. "I'm Temari."

"H-Hyuuga Hi-Hinata."

"Will you at least stay at my hotel?"

"I-I d-don't want—"

"Stop stuttering." Temari snapped. "Besides, I'm not leaving you in the damn rain. You're either coming to my hotel or I'm dragging you to your home even if I have to knock on stranger's homes to find out WHERE your home is. You're choice." Temari pushed the wet strands of blonde hair out of her face. "So? Staying in my hotel?"

"O-okay then…"

Temari dragged the shy girl to her hotel, _demanded_ she take a shower, fed her, scolded her some more, gave her some simple pills, and told her to sleep in the bed.

They talked the following morning; Temari scolded her again, fed her breakfast, and after some more talking convinced her to go home.

They'd been good friends ever since.

**(---)**Temari was the strangest kunoichi Hinata had ever met. There were times when she was violet, loud, furious, unreasonable, and undoubtedly stubborn. There were also times when she was quiet, peaceful, the pacificator, flexible, and sublimely ecstatic. She was powerful, but very weak. Temari was nothing and everything at the same time. A hard role, Hinata thought, but Temari carried it well.

**(---)** "I don't, Hinata." Temari glared. "Seriously, drop it."

Hinata smiled. "Temari, you can deny things all you want, but that doesn't mean I'll believe you any time soon."

"I'm older. You _should_ believe me."

"Should and will are two very different words." Hinata smiled secretively, "Besides, I don't really fancy lies. I much rather like believing the truth."

She scowled. "I—"

"So you're heart _doesn't_ do back flips when you see him?"

Temari blushed. "It _doesn't_." She replied stubbornly.

Hinata just smiled, "Liar, liar. Great example you are showing the younger ones."

"NOSY, nosy. Great example _you're_ showing the younger ones!"

**(---)**To Temari her brothers meant the absolute world. She loved them deeply and they were the exact reason she had so much trouble accepting her feelings for Shikamaru.

Or so Hinata believed.

Temari was scared.

She was afraid to leave her brothers behind.

Hinata saw and hoped dearly that Temari would soon figure out that her brothers would love her and always be with her. Hinata hoped she wouldn't let her love for them interfere with her love for Shikamaru.

**(---)**Hinata discovered Temari loved Shikamaru when the blonde's obsession for shogi reached epic proportions. She would practice days and days and days on end resolving to become better. When Hinata asked why she kept practicing, Temari said she wanted to beat Shikamaru.

Byakugan or not, Hinata saw the tinge in her cheeks when she said his name.

**(---)**Mostly everyone focused on how Temari managed to motivate Shikamaru. Perhaps it was because Shikamaru's effect on Temari was much more subtle, allowing only few people to see it.

Hinata saw it.

Temari was by nature restless and incredibly impatient, but the more time Temari spent with him, the more calm she seemed to become.

Gaara had mentioned to Hinata how much more effective Temari was in her missions because she'd gained an unusual patience.

Temari allowed herself to relax and unwind.

She was the happiest Hinata had ever seen her.

**(---)**For all the constant teasing and prodding Temari did with Shikamaru's obsession for watching clouds, Temari loved to watch the sky too.

She just preferred stars.

**(---)**Stars or clouds, you could usually find Temari and Shikamaru watching the sky together.

Because, it didn't matter to them.

The sky was nice, but the company was nicer.

**(---)**Hinata was in the waiting room when Temari was giving birth. When Shikamaru came out to tell her and Temari's brothers the news, there was shock in his face. Kankuro and Gaara went in almost immediately to see their nephews.

Shikamaru sat beside her and looked blankly at the wall.

"Shikamaru-san?"

"…Twins…"

Hinata blinked.

A soft smile spread across Shikamaru's lips. "They look like her."

Hinata smiled.

Never had any two people been as perfect for each other as these two.

**(---) **Upon spending more time with the twins, Hinata became quite sure they were Temari's and Shikamaru's kids.

Babysitting them was the most potentially annoying thing Hinata had ever done. If babysitting the twins was a mission, Hinata would rank it B. Kids were hard enough to deal with PERIOD.

Kids with IQ's close to or maybe even over 200 were irritating.

Kids who were to lazy to get up and pick up a SMALL piece of trash were impossible.

Kids who REFUSED to lose were frightening.

Kids who were violent _and_ loud were wearisome.

Kids like them, were the kinds of kids that drove parents crazy. Kids like them could _only_ be raised by Shikamaru and Temari.

Which was probably why after just one babysitting session, Shikamaru and Temari could never get the same person to baby-sit them again.

**(---)**Not that she had anything against the little kids.

She loved them.

She loved playing with them.

She loved plotting with them.

She loved talking to them.

She just couldn't raise them if she had all the patience in the world.

Maybe it required something else; after all Hinata was certainly much more patient than Temari and _somehow_ she pulled it off.

**(---)**Hinata smirked. "So…Temari…"

The blonde looked at her friend suspiciously. "Yeah?"

"Does your heart still do back flips whenever you see him?"

Temari scowled. "It never did and doesn't now."

But Hinata could see the pink tinge in her cheeks. "_You're lying_…" She sang.

"I AM NOT!"

Gaara scoffed from behind them. "Of course you're lying."

Hinata smiled, "Shikamaru may be able to read you like a book, Temari, but ANYONE can read your feelings for him like a giant neon sign."

"With one of those annoying catchy tunes." Gaara added.

Temari scowled. "Shut up, both of you."

* * *

**A/N:** Mmm...I like my Hinata here.

Next chapter: Kiba and Shino


	6. Kiba & Shino

_**Everyone's Eyes**_

Chapter 6: _Kiba and Shino_

* * *

**Kiba**

**(---)**Kiba was probably one of the last to figure out how Shikamaru and Temari felt about each other.

He was before Naruto, but after everybody else.

Well every one of the twelve shinobi Konoha shinobi and Temari's siblings.

He discovered the day after Temari and Shikamaru themselves revealed their feelings to each other.

Kiba wanted to kick himself after he figured it out.

It was _so_ obvious.

**(---)**It was his heightened sense of smell that drew his attention to them.

At times he cursed his sense of smell, because there were just some things he'd rather not smell (Really, some things were MUCH better left un-smelled), but this…scent…was rather interesting.

He'd just gone on to give Shikamaru something the Hokage wanted him to have; as Kiba approached him he KNEW something was off. Kiba smelled something…different.

Regularly the shadow-nin smelled like grass, soap, lemon, or even rain; but not this time.

He smelled very…odd.

Nara Shikamaru smiled like spices and honey. A smell that was most definitely not his own.

A smell that was uniquely Temari of the sand's.

**(---)**When he happened across Temari he couldn't very well control the words that slipped from his lips.

"You smell like grass."

The blonde had scowled, obviously thinking he was insulting her.

"I- I didn't mean it that way, it's just…" Kiba frowned. "Since when are you and Shikamaru seeing each other?"

"W-what?"

"You know, dating."

"We aren't!"

"So recently then?"

"I said we aren't!"

"A week, two? No… I'd guess a day."

"I SAID WE AREN'T! JEEZ! WHAT IS IT WITH YOU KONOHANS?! DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THE LANGUAGE I AM SPEAKING!?!"

Kiba shrugged, "I understand quite well, I just don't think _you_ understand what you're saying. You seem to have mistaken the meanings of certain words."

Temari glared daggers at him.

Had Kiba not been a ninja he was quite sure Temari might have broken something, as it was she merely dislocated his shoulder.

He really shouldn't contradict that woman.

**(---)** Kiba stared at Temari speculatively.

Temari's eyebrow twitched. "What?" Shikamaru looked lazily at Kiba, obviously just as curious.

"Don't women normally ask their boyfriend when they're shopping if a dress makes them look fat?"

Her eyebrow twitched again. "Why? Do you think I look fat in this dress?"

Kiba shrugged. "Actually, yeah, I do."

_Both_ Shikamaru and Temari punched him rather painfully.

**(---)**"I'm SORRY!" Kiba yelled, trying to avoid the kunais Temari was throwing at him. "I didn't mean it that way!!" He glanced at the passive Shikamaru. "Dammit! Tell your woman to stop! She's going to kill me!"

Shikamaru yawned. "I'm surprised very few people have tried."

**(---)** No matter how many times Temari tried to kill him, he had a feeling she was sort of holding back.

He asked her why.

She shrugged. "Shikamaru would be upset if I happened to kill one of his friends." She smiled. "Besides, for an idiot, I kinda like you."

**(---)**Temari injured him.

Shikamaru didn't stop her.

On odd days Shikamaru sometimes helped her.

There was a problem with those odd days.

Shikamaru was a genius, but he would easily and quickly give up. Temari's plans weren't always the most thought out, but she wouldn't give up.

Together, they could scare and injure just about ANYONE.

**(---)**Even now, years later, he still sometimes confused who it is that's approaching him. Because Temari and Shikamaru simply began to smell the same.

A scent of honey, spices, grass, and rain.

**Shino**

**(---)**Even though Shino was quiet, he knew things.

In fact, he knew more than most.

It was the bugs; they told him funny little secrets that no one else should know.

**(---)**It was a moth that told Shino what Shikamaru felt about Temari. Truth be told, Shino was the very first to know.

Because the little moth didn't tell him, it just confirmed his suspicions.

Shino had watched Shikamaru and he'd seen how the shadow ninja was more at ease with the sand kunoichi that with any other.

He'd seen later how he sought her out, despite his lazy demeanor.

He'd seen even later how he looked in her direction every chance he could find.

And the little moth told him, Shikamaru mumbled her name in his sleep every night.

**(---)**The same little moth told him dirty little words that slipped from Temari's mouth about Shikamaru as _she_ turned in her sleep.

**(---)**For two intelligent shinobi, Shino thought, they sure took their time.

Although it probably wouldn't have been as fun for the village as it was if they took it any faster.

He heard bets were being placed on when the two would advance every little step of their relationship.

**(---)**Not that Shino didn't participate.

He did.

The day the two _finally_ got together, Shino pocketed about six-months worth of money.

**(---)** He'd seen them work together.

He knew they worked better than most teams.

They were also a problem together on missions because they cared too much.

Sometimes the two had trouble thinking straight when paired together.

**(---)**He also found out Temari was trying very hard to learn to cook well for Shikamaru.

"I swear, Shino, if you so much as breath a word to anyone, I will – I will – Oh, what am I saying. You won't tell anyone!"

Shino smirked.

Her eyes narrowed. "What?"

"I won't, but Ino behind you…"

Temari swore.

**(---)**A little bug notified him when Shikamaru seemed to spend more time mulling outside jewelry stores.

Engagement.

"Not that I mistrust your judgment," Shino had said to him one particular time the shadow ninja was looking into the display window, "but I would say asking Ino for help picking on out, would probably benefit you."

"I can do—"

"I think you can very well pick the perfect ring, but, Nara, you seem to have trouble just _walking_ into the store."

**(---)**He also cheated just a little bit.

He got Shikamaru to tell him when he was going to propose.

So what if he used that information to cheat in the betting games? It was good money.

**(---)**Years later, a little bee would sit on his finger and tell him that those two still acted like they were young. They still had fun like they were young. They still loved each other as much as the day they laid eyes on each other. And they still mumbled things about the other in their sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, I just wanted to thank all my reviewers (don't worry this isn't a goodbye authors note!) of this fic and WoTSoC, I've been kinda of busy these past few weeks, so while their have been MANY reviews I've wanted to reply to, I just haven't been able to. So I just want say thank you and I love you guys very much. :) 

Next chapter: Kurenai and Asuma


	7. Kurenai & Asuma

**_Everyone's Eyes_**

Chapter 7: _Kurenai and Asuma_

* * *

**Kurenai**

**(---)**Shikamaru confused Kurenai to no end. The boy was lazy, incredibly intelligent, kind, and disgracefully chauvinistic. If the boy _ever_ tried, he could probably become Hokage.

He didn't seem likely to try.

**(---)**She played shogi with him once.

He beat her in four moves.

She _never_ played shogi with him again.

**(---)**There was something…dolefully humiliating about losing in FOUR moves.

Asuma told her he'd once lost in two.

Some people just suffered humiliation better.

**(---)**The first time Temari of the sand played Shikamaru at Shogi, Kurenai was present.

Shikamaru beat the sand kunoichi in six moves.

Kurenai analyzed the look in Shikamaru's eyes as he made his winning move.

Confidence.

Arrogance.

Disappointment.

Shikamaru seemed so sure that this was it. He seemed to strongly believe that Temari would refuse to play with him ever again.

Probably thought the sand ninja was like Kurenai herself had been.

Kurenai thought Temari would yield as well.

She seemed the type to scowl and refuse to be put through such humiliation again.

Everyone, with the possible exception of Asuma, stopped playing with Shikamaru after the first shameful defeat. Even Naruto, the boy who never quits, gave up after three games.

But Temari just rearranged the pieces and said. "Again."

**(---)**Temari of the sand wouldn't give up.

Even though each loss seemed to strike her pride.

"Again."

**(---)**No matter how many times she lost, or how badly Shikamaru beat her, Temari never stopped playing him.

That mere fact made the young Nara smile.

A simple and pure honest smile.

Kurenai had never seen the young shinobi smile like that.

**(---)**He had asked Kurenai what a good birthday present for a kunoichi would be.

The poor boy had asked with a huge blush and staring adamantly at his feet.

Kurenai didn't have to ask what kunoichi.

She knew.

Asuma had been right. Shikamaru really was something special.

**(---)**Shikamaru helped Kurenai with her little son almost as if he was his own son. It was the sweetest thing. Shikamaru really was growing up into a man, and Kurenai had a feeling Temari had a lot to do with it.

**(---)**Temari taught Kurenai's child to play Shougi.

Shikamaru taught him how to play well.

Temari taught him little tricks to read the opponent's plan from facial expressions and body movements.

Shikamaru taught him various ways to cheat without getting caught.

Temari taught him how to use deception against opponents.

Shikamaru taught him how to lose.

Together those two assured Kurenai she would NEVER play shougi with her own kid without the same humiliation.

**(---)**The twins that Shikamaru and Temari had were adorable, but the most annoying children Kurenai had ever met.

When those children were seven, they goaded her into playing shogi with them. They told her outright that she would lose in five moves against both of them.

They were _five_; there was simply no way that was possible.

She lost to both the boy and the girl.

Both beat her in _three_ moves.

Needless to say, Kurenai never played shogi with them again either.

And neither did any of the other shinobi in the village for that matter.

**Asuma**

**(---)**Asuma always thought it was very suspicious how his young student gave up so readily in that last phase of the Chuunin exam in his match against the blonde kunoichi. He never said anything to Shikamaru, but he was still very suspicious.

**(---)**When Temari was promoted to Jounin, she came to Konoha on a simple mission.

Shikamaru had never been the kind to congratulate or even _acknowledge_ anyone.

He congratulated her.

Sure, it wasn't the way most people did such things. He did it lazily, off-handedly, matter-of-factly, and with an insult in there; but he did it nonetheless. It made Asuma even more suspicious.

**(---)**He grew so suspicious and created so many possible scenarios that he feared he was starting to become like Ino.

Creating ridiculous rumors in his head.

Even Ino didn't think there was anything going on with Shikamaru and Temari.

But Asuma's imagination just kept running away from him.

**(---)**When the Chuunin exams came around, Shikamaru volunteered to be the escort of the sand's representative.

Asuma didn't find out that Shikamaru knew _exactly_ who the sand's representative for the Chuunin exams _was_ until much later.

**(---)**He was still quite possibly the laziest person Asuma had ever met, but a worthwhile one at that. If Shikamaru ever found something or someone to motivate him, Asuma was sure, everyone would see what he saw in the boy.

**(---)**Time passing by did nothing to alleviate his suspicions, it only further incited them.

**(---)**He liked Temari of the sand.

If anyone was good for Shikamaru it was her.

She was tough, troublesome, and far too unwilling to lose; but she was also kind, reasonable, and intelligent.

**(---)**She was quite possibly the only female his age Shikamaru could hold a conversation with that he actually seemed to enjoy.

One that didn't seem to make the young boy want to sleep, hit the speaker, or grumble in annoyance.

When Temari Sabakuno spoke, Shikamaru listened.

**(---)**Even funnier were the time when she spoke and Shikamaru didn't listen.

Asuma could swear the boy would stare at her lips the entire time.

**(---)**Asuma always suspected his favorite student would fall in love with Temari of the sand if the lazy boy wasn't in love with her already.

**(---)**Too bad Asuma could never see his suspicions confirmed

* * *

**A/N:** Woohoo! I love Asuma and Kurenai.

I should go and find some fics on them...

Hmmm...

Nah, I've got some writing to do.

**Next Chapter:** Shikaku and Yoshino (_For those of you who don't know their names, Shikamaru's parents_)


	8. Shikaku & Yoshino

_**Everyone's Eyes**_

Chapter 8: _Shikaku and Yoshino_

* * *

**Shikaku**

**(---)**Shikaku never lived long enough to see his son marry or to see his grandchildren, but he lived long enough to see his son plagued by the bothersome 'Nara curse'. It made him chuckle every time he thought of the irritated young boy Shikamaru was, irked by each and every frustrating woman, who had grown up into a man falling for the worst one of them all.

**(---)**Shikaku thought his son was in over his head when he saw that blonde arguing with Shikamaru. Shikamaru proved him wrong promptly upon silencing her with a simple touch and word.

**(---)**If he could say anything about his son it was that he learned quickly and at a young age. Shikamaru was much smarter than Shikaku had ever been at his age.

**(---)**He remembered the day Shikamaru had learned the kagemane. He should've been proud that his son had learned the jutsu without any training, but he was wary that his son had been scarred.

Women were forever troublesome and should be avoided in Shikamaru's mind.

The worst part was that, while Shikaku knew something was wrong with his son, he had no idea what had occurred.

**(---)**His son advanced the kagenui upon some senseless prodding by the sand kunoichi. He wasn't sure what he was planning to do, but Shikamaru wanted to be able to pick up, handle, and throw objects with his shadow.

Despite Shikaku's skepticism, his son accomplished it.

Shikaku had never been prouder.

**(---)**He asked Shikamaru about Temari once.

His son had shrugged. "She's not so troublesome."

**(---)**He met Temari.

Despite Yoshino's…dislike toward the blonde creature, he found her rather amusing.

The responses she would give Yoshino, were very…blunt. It made his wife turn red and his son laugh.

**(---)**"I don't like her. I don't like her. Shikaku, I do NOT like her."

He shrugged. "I like her."

"No you don't."

"…I'm pretty sure I do."

"YOU DON'T" Yoshino clarified for him.

"Okay, I don't."

Yoshino nodded.

"By the way, why don't I like her?"

"Because."

"Because?"

"Because."

Shikaku yawned. "You're right, that's an excellent reason."

**(---)**"She has this uncanny belief that every human can fly if they were so inclined."

"You mean figuratively right?" Shikaku asked his son.

"Yeah."

"Hmm."

"I happen to think she might be right."

Shikaku grinned, "And what has brought about that conclusion?"

"I've made Jounin."

Shikaku almost fell. "Really? You tried?"

"For her."

"Hunh."

Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome woman makes my life difficult."

Shikaku just kept grinning. Said troublesome woman was making his life worth every breath the boy took. And he could see from his son's face, that he really didn't mind it at all.

**Yoshino**

**(---)**_Like_ her? The blonde, violent, sand kunoichi?

Of course not.

How could Yoshino possibly like _her_? She liked the fact that the woman motivated her son. She liked the fact that the woman loved her son. She liked the fact that the woman once (practically) tried to give up her life for her son.

But _like_ her?

No, Yoshino did not like her one bit.

**(---)**It was probably the way she said things that made Yoshino wince. She was too honest. Too blunt. The girl had not tact. Not the way a woman should be.

But she was the first – ANYTHING – that Shikamaru truly worked hard for. And for that Yoshino would put up with her.

Even if she was too angry to be a decent woman.

**(---)**Yoshino was surprised to learn the sand kunoichi could cook. Not very many kunoichi knew how to cook anything that wasn't 'instant'. Yoshino was even more surprised when that sand kunoichi asked Yoshino (respectfully, mind you, she had no IDEA the girl knew the meaning of the word 'respect') to teach her to make Shikamaru's favorite dish.

**(---)**No matter how rude Yoshino was to Temari, the girl never stopped trying.

Yoshino didn't understand this at first. She didn't realize Temari yelling and insulting was a Temari who hadn't given up. She didn't realize that a quiet and passive Temari who agreed with everything that was said to her was a Temari who'd given up.

She had believed Temari did give up and was just shouting angrily at Yoshino every chance she got.

Yoshino realized much later that Temari had NEVER given up.

**(---)**She caught her son and Temari doing…eh…very…private things one afternoon.

Really, it wasn't her fault. Who did those things in the afternoon, in broad daylight, with the door unlocked!?

Okay, so…she had Shikaku had done similar actions but she had the decency to remember to LOCK THE DOOR. Besides they were ninjas, couldn't they hear some lady approaching or some hopeless rot like that?

They should be able to.

If they had been more careful, then Yoshino wouldn't have been beet red for three whole weeks _every_ time she just _glanced_ at either Shikamaru _or_ Temari.

**(---)**Yoshino found that Temari was her conspirator later in life. She would tell her what Shikamaru was up to and what the twins were doing.

And together there were times they concocted plant to get something done the right way.

It was much like having the daughter she would have loved to have.

**(---)**The twins were adorable.

Though she had trouble figuring out how her son – her lazy son was able to control them so well. They were a handful. For generations any Nara man was LAZY and any Nara woman was spunky but OBEDIENT. Their kids…

Pfft.

They broke ALL the rules.

She decided it HAD to be Temari's influence that had those kids more or less well behaved.

Even Yoshino herself had trouble handling those twins.

**(---)**Yoshino did NOT like Temari the first time she met her. Or the second. Or third. Or even fourth. But in time she grew to like her.

In time she saw what her son had seen with just one glance. In time she saw just how intelligent Shikamaru really was.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm not sure if I like Shikaku's bit...

Next chapter: Chouji


	9. Chouji

**_Everyone's Eyes_**

Chapter 9: _Chouji_

* * *

**(---)**Chouji normally thought of himself as a very perceptive individual. 

But he never suspected that Shikamaru would fall for Temari.

Chouji did not believe in the 'Nara curse' Shikamaru went on about.

He should've.

**(---)**He remembered the day Shikamaru learned to use the kagemane. He wasn't there when it happened, but he _was_ there when Inoichi yelled at his daughter for her reckless behavior.

He _was_ there when Shikamaru looked at him and said women were troublesome.

Shikamaru's opinion of them didn't change that much over the years.

**(---)**He knew the minute Shikamaru was literally shoved into the match against Temari during the Chuunin exams that his best friend would give up. What shocked him was that Shikamaru waited until he had caught her, until the game was his, until he'd _won_, to give up. He wasn't sure why Shikamaru waited until then to give up.

He asked, but the only answer he got out of his friend was a mere shrug.

**(---)**Most people thought Shikamaru was ALWAYS calm and collected.

They were wrong.

Most people thought Shikamaru was incapable of saying too many words at a given time.

The truth was, they'd NEVER seen Shikamaru drunk.

That boy could NOT hold his liquor.

**(---)**One particular time Shikamaru had gotten drunk, he'd started blabbering. It was incoherent at first, but started making sense after a few more drinks. The irony was the drunker Shikamaru was, the more sense his rants began to make.

So as the shadow ninja started rambling, Chouji began to make sense of one thing.

Nearly every sentence that slipped form Shikamaru's mouth was about that "damn, troublesome, bitchy, Suna woman"

Temari.

**(---)**Shikamaru didn't remember a thing he said the next day. He just moaned and gripped his head.

**(---)**Shikamaru very much detested drinking. Chouji knew Shikamaru only did that particular action when he was very upset.

**(---)**Shikamaru drunk himself asleep the night after Ino kissed Shikamaru in _her_ drunken stupor. Chouji had to carry him back to his house.

Shikamaru had been upset because Temari was angry with him and he KNEW why the blonde was angry. And he could've easily corrected her, and let her understand the truth.

But he couldn't do it.

Shikamaru told Chouji that night, his breath reeking of alcohol, that he couldn't bring himself to tell Temari the truth: that the kiss meant nothing, that Ino had been drunk. He couldn't ell her because he was afraid

He was afraid to let himself fall in love.

**(---)**Chouji was careful after that night to hide all alcohol from his friend.

A drunk Shikamaru was not a good idea.

**(---)**When Temari found out that the only time he ever drank was to get so fucking messed up he could forget and ignore everything, she yelled herself hoarse at him and smacked him with her fan quite a few times.

Chouji had never thought there was a scarier woman than Shikamaru's mother until that point.

Chouji never saw Shikamaru drunk again after that.

**(---)**Chouji thought she was unbelievably the scariest woman in existence for a really long time.

He could not understand how Shikamaru liked her.

Loved her even.

He changed his mind the day Shikaku died, about two years after Asuma did.

Temari held Shikamaru closely and comforted him like no one else had been able to. She didn't say a word; she just … was there for him.

She was gentle and he saw in that moment what Shikamaru saw so clearly – she was oh-so beautiful.

**(---)**Shikamaru once let the blonde braid his hair.

Or maybe he had fallen asleep and the blonde vindictively decided to braid the unsuspecting shadow-nin's hair.

Either way, it was a hilarious sight.

**(---)**"Why are you up so early?"

Shikamaru collapsed onto the floor staring sleepily at the sky. "Temari," a heavy yawn, "is a morning person."

Ino smirked, "Well, at least NOW we'll know our little Shikamaru will never be late again, huh, Chouji?"

Shikamaru grumbled.

**(---)**Ino once tried to throw Temari a surprise party.

"She'll kill you." Shikamaru said bluntly.

"She'll love it."

"Ino," Chouji said, "I don't think it's that good of an idea either."

"Nonsense." Their friend prattled on. "She'll—"

"NO, Ino. Don't dare." Shikamaru said firmly.

"But—"

"NO."

"It's only—"

"If you want to throw her a party you better damn well tell her and not surprise her with it."

Ino harrumphed. "Well too bad. I'm going to anyway."

"Going to what?" Temari asked appearing from nowhere.

"Nothing!" Ino said cheerfully.

Chouji shrugged. He expected Shikamaru to do the same.

He didn't.

"Ino wants to throw you a surprise party."

The sand kunoichi scowled. "NO CHANCE IN HELL, INO."

"But—"

"If you so much as try, I will kill you."

Ino pouted.

Shikamaru smirked. "Told you."

**(---)**Temari really was more like Shikamaru when it came to celebrations. She liked quiet, simple, small ones.

Shikamaru probably liked that the best about the blonde. No troublesome preparations.

**(---)**Ino's lips pursed. "SHIKAMARU! WHY ARE YOU SO LATE!?"

Shikamaru was grinning. "Turns out, you keep Temari up late enough with…certain…_activities_, she isn't such a morning person."

Chouji laughed.

"Had me begging to stay in bed with her."

**(---)**Shikamaru was happiest when Temari was around, Chouji noticed. So he wasn't surprised when his best friend said he was going to propose the blonde.

**(---)**Shikamaru astounded everyone with the names of the twins. He broke a century-old tradition. One Temari did not tell him to break, or even persuade him to. She even asked him if he was sure he wanted to do it, before she even let him name either child.

He said he was.

Neither kid was named "Shika" anything.

**(---)**When they were much older and their kids had grown up, Shikamaru and Chouji would still hang out at the top of the building were they became friends, and watch the clouds.

"Guess your plan didn't work out quite like you expected." He said to the shadow-nin once.

"No," Shikamaru responded lazily, "they worked out better."

* * *

**A/N:** Mmm...I like the one where Temari **isn't** a morning person.

I think I'll only do two more chapters for this fic.

Ch.10 _Naruto_

Ch.11 _Gaara ( --Best for last!!)_


	10. Tsunade

**_Everyone's Eyes_**

Chapter 10: _Tsunade_

* * *

**(---)**Tsunade believed each and every one of the young shinobi in Konoha to have great talent and potential. But she was also very aware that despite their numerous _possible_ triumphs, some shinobi just weren't apt to make every moment count. 

She believed Nara Shikamaru to be one of those.

**(---)**She surmised he could be Hokage, if he wanted to. If the boy were ever to put the energy into his actions he could most definitely be Hokage. As it was, he really didn't seem to care.

Not that he completed his missions half-assed. When he was on a mission he treated it seriously and carried it through rather efficiently, but when it came to personal ambitions, he didn't give a damn.

**(---)**Tsunade had promptly given up on him.

Nothing on earth could propel the shadow-nin to move further up. He was a Chuunin and would probably stay that way until he died, even though he could be SO much more.

**(---)**At some point, Tsunade wasn't aware WHEN exactly, but at some odd time people began holding bets about the young shadow ninja.

They were rather interesting bets too.

One was that Nara Shikamaru was smitten with Temari of the sand, and he would presumably sometime THIS year confess or show his feelings toward her.

Easy money, she thought.

Shikamaru like Temari?

Preposterous.

**(---)**Upon placing the debt she wondered.

She always lost.

Ok, she ALMOST ALWAYS lost.

Which meant….either SOMETHING was going to happen or…Shikamaru DID have feelings for the blonde sand kunoichi.

**(---)**Tsunade sipped at the tea in her cup. "Shizune?"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama?"

"Were someone to tell you Nara Shikamaru was…ano, smitten with Temari of the sand…would you believe that?"

Shizune smiled, "Why Tsunade-sama, of course I would. Have you not seen those two?" Shizune paused, "You _were_ aware that Shikamaru knew Temari was the sand's foreign ambassador when he volunteered to be the guide?"

"He was?" She _had_ found it odd that he volunteered, but she'd brushed it aside.

"Yes."

Tsunade was silent. Great, she was going to lose money. "…Would you say they would act out on their feelings sometime this year?"

Shizune grimaced, "Don't tell me you placed a bet that they _wouldn't_!"

**(---)**Naturally she lost the bet.

**(---)**Temari was rather efficient and determined. Tsunade was sure Temari like most ninja's strongly disliked paperwork, but she would actually finish it on time. None of the Konoha ninja's finished ANY of the paperwork on time. Sometimes she felt guilty about shoving almost ALL of her paperwork onto the blonde Suna kunoichi, but Tsunade eased that guilt by two things.

ONE – she ordered Shikamaru to help her.

TWO – It was preferable to Tsunade doing the paperwork.

**(---)**Oddly enough Temari could actually get the lazy shadow ninja to do some paperwork.

**(---)**Shikamaru came to her office one day the paperwork in his hands. "While your lack of remorse over giving us most of your paperwork doesn't surprise me," he placed the papers on her desk, "I'm not doing this anymore."

Tsunade glanced at the papers. They were incomplete. "I can get Anko to aid Temari-san if you—"

"Let me clarify. When I said 'I'm not doing this anymore' I included Temari in that statement. She doesn't complain. She doesn't gripe. But you are overloading her with nonsense that isn't even her responsibility." Shikamaru paused. "And you will NOT tell her I told you to stop giving her your paperwork. While the paperwork is over-exhausting her, she'll kill me if she thinks I suggested that to you."

Tsunade leaned forward. "Why do you care whether or not she is overworked?"

"Does it matter?"

"Humor me."

"Someone has to care for her well-being. Kami knows she doesn't care for herself. She spends way too much time on others' and forgets herself."

**(---)**He saw the truth in Shikamaru's words later.

Temari came to her office, her eyes rimmed red and exhaustion written not only in her face but in her every movement. "…The paperwork—"

"Is finished." Tsunade said to her calmly. "Shikamaru finished it. And don't worry, it's perfect."

Relief flooded her face.

"Perhaps, before you head back to Suna, you should stay awhile. You seem tired and it would be…nice, if you attended our festival on the fourth."

"Ano," Temari smiled slowly, "I will."

**(---)**Temari and Shikamaru spent the day of the festival in each other's company. Tsunade clearly saw then what she had dismissed previously. Those two were more than smitten with each other, they were in love.

**(---)**Such interactions with Temari proved to be…beneficial to Shikamaru's predisposition.

Tsunade had been discussing matter with Hyuuga Neji when Shikamaru politely stepped into her office. Devoid of his usual apathetic demeanor her curtly and promptly told her he wished to achieve the status of Jounin.

The minute he made this declaration a few things happened.

Shizune's hold on Tonton slackened and the pink pig plopped to the ground.

Neji somehow fell out of his chair and smacked his head against her desk, falling, presumably, on the floor.

And Tsunade, who'd been standing near her desk, tripped, pushed the desk roughly as her hand clasped onto the top of the desk trying to keep from smacking into the floor, which caused stacks of papers to fly haphazardly into the air. The exact stacks she'd spent organizing that very morning. The first time she does such a thing and its effects are entirely ruined.

(Thinking back on the situation, it was probably HER fault Neji hit his head on the desk, she had after pushed it _toward_ him as she fell)

**(---)**"Can you say that again?"

"I want to become a Jounin."

"As in, the status? Like Genin, Chuunin, _Jounin_?"

"Yes."

"Jounin."

"Yes."

"You?"

"Yes."

Tsunade's brow furrowed and she pinched herself. "Ow!" Okay then, so she wasn't dreaming. "I'm drunk aren't I? Shizune, you're supposed to make sure I don't drink so much!"

Shizune blinked. "Gomen, Tsunade-sama, but I fear I am intoxicated as well."

Shikamaru sighed. "You aren't drunk _or_ dreaming. I want to become Jounin."

Neji picked himself off the floor. "Are YOU drunk?"

Both Tsunade and Shizune looked at Shikamaru carefully.

He sighed. "No, I am not. You know what? I'll come back tomorrow and repeat my request when you are more awake and less…stupid."

**(---)**True to his word, he returned the next morning with the same request.

"Why?" Tsunade managed to strangle out. A day's rest doing nothing to subdue the shock.

He shrugged. "Temari."

The request suddenly made much more sense.

**(---)**There was a pause as Tsunade digested the information. "Married?"

"Yes."

"As in that thing where you give each other rings and live in the same house and eventually have children?"

"Yes."

"You're getting married?"

"Yes."

"With Temari?"

Shikamaru sighed. "Obviously. Are there any other reiterations you feel you need to make before this information gets processed?"

"Give me a minute." Tsunade closed her eyes briefly.

MARRIED? Where they INSANE?

"Are you crazy?"

Shikamaru's lips tugged up into a smile. "As far as I'm aware neither I nor Temari are plagued with bouts of insanity."

"You realize the different village thing will cause problems?"

"We know."

"And you still want to get married?"

"Yes."

Tsunade sighed. "That's it. You're insane." She leaned back and thought it over carefully. Straightening forward she looked at him before inclining her head in thought. "Naruto naturally will urge me to approve."

"_He's_ not Hokage yet."

"Soon enough." Tsunade smiled wryly. "I do admit I like her." Another sigh. "Marriage?"

"Temari's discussing things with Gaara, politically I mean. We figured that it would be best to discuss things with both of you separately first."

"_Marriage_." She gestured meaninglessly at him. "You know you've just cost me SO much money. I bet that you two morons wouldn't get married. Couldn't you have told me you had plans to marry her so I could place the RIGHT bet?"

He smiled. "You didn't ask."

**(---)**Tsunade wasn't afraid of much, but she WAS startled by Yoshino's presence. The woman slammed her hand on her desk and was talking to her at such a high volume Tsunade was afraid she have hearing problems once the woman was done.

"YOU MUST HALT THEIR – THEIR RIDICULOUS UNION! WHAT DO THEY KNOW ABOUT MARRIAGE?! YOU TELL ME! IT'S THE STUPIDEST IDEA I HAVE EVER HEARD AND AS HOKAGE IT IS YOUR DUTY TO PUT A STOP TO SUCH FOOL-HARDY IDEAS!"

"Yoshino-san," Tsunade said calmly "Your son is in love with that woman; and I happen to think it is a _very_ prosperous union and a fine idea. If you have any issues, I suggest you discuss them with your son."

"HE DOESN'T LISTEN TO ME!! HE NEVER HAS! THAT'S WHY HE'S SUCH A LAZY INDIFFERENT BUM! THAT'S WHY—"

"And Temari-san has made him work hard. Has made him become a better ninja and person than he would ever have been without her. He _listens_ to her. And she rather likes you. Trust your son; for all his lethargy he is a very intelligent man."

"THAT IS THE MOST RIDICULOUS THING I'VE EVER HEARD. YOU ARE A TERRIBLE HOKAGE!!"

Tsunade massaged her head. No wonder the boy constantly complained that women were troublesome; growing up with this would scar anyone.

**(---)**It would work, Tsunade decided.

They would get married.

They would be happy.

They'd probably have a bunch of strange kids that had the capacity to become Hokage.

Marriage.

She really had to stop placing bets. She only ever lost.

* * *

**A/N:** I know this one wasn't planned, but Unices suggested it to me, and I realized I probably SHOULD have Tsunade, and I thought it would be fun to write.

The other two chapters remain as planned.

_Ch.11Naruto (If I don't feel **too** sick I'll update this one tomorrow)_

_Ch.12Gaara_

Sorry for not updating earlier, I've been in Mexico with my relatives for the thanksgiving break and in the little pueblito where they live computers aren't really…popular. Oh, and I'm sick. My head HURTS and my throat is unbearably scratchy. I hate headaches. I hate sickness. Dumb illnesses.


	11. Naruto

_**Everyone's Eyes**_

Chapter 11: _Naruto_

* * *

**(---)**It may have taken Naruto awhile to figure it out, but once he knew, the whole village knew. 

He proclaimed to each and every villager he came across at a level that could've driven anyone deaf.

**(---)**The next day, when Temari and Shikamaru found him, they beat him senseless.

He was in the hospital for an entire week.

If Naruto was anybody else, it would've been at this moment that he would've learned not to advertise the public doings of powerful shinobi to everyone he came across.

As he was Naruto, the only thing he learned was that Temari and Shikamaru worked EXCELLENT as a team.

**(---)**Shikamaru was crazy, Naruto was sure, for deciding to marry that violent blonde woman. The so-called genius was crazy, Naruto decided.

**(---)**Shikamaru was a true genius, Naruto decided, when he saw Temari for who she was. Temari would have died if Naruto and the back-up had arrived just a minute later.

Temari may have been a scary woman, but who better to watch your back than the craziest strongest kunoichi in their generation. (Naruto included Sakura in that statement)

Shikamaru was a genius, Naruto decided.

**(---)**Shikamaru was in hysterics the day after that particular mission. Because of Temari, he was able to walk around as soon as he regained consciousness. She on the other hand was severely injured. His injuries were minor and this only allowed the shadow ninja to lose control.

Naruto had seen many ninja lose their control, but not Shikamaru.

Shikamaru in hysterics over Temari quite possibly topped _any_ other shinobi in hysterics.

**(---)**Naruto would say Shikamaru in hysterics topped every shinobi, male or female, period, if it weren't for seeing Temari in hysterics.

Now _that_ was scary.

**(---)**They had a really weird way of communication, so Naruto thought. It was damnably unnerving. When they talked in their special way, Naruto had no clue what the two were talking about.

He once saw Shikamaru ask Temari if she wanted to eat at the barbeque place without saying a single damn word. He also saw her reply without saying a word.

And it wasn't like it was obvious with head nods and jerks it was…weird. It was all eyebrows and eye twitches and kami knows what else.

**(---)**He can tell a good…half of the time what Temari replies when they communicate that way, but he can hardly ever tell what Shikamaru says or replies because to Naruto his damn face expressions are always the same.

**(---)**"Dammit! If you two don't use your voice you're going to go mute!! Speak damn you! You know how difficult it is for normal people to understand you?!"

Temari smiled, "Naruto, are you SURE you want to know what we are talking about?"

Something about the blonde sand ninja's smile made him think twice. Temari only ever smiled like that when she had something … vindictive up her sleeve. He'd spent enough time with Gaara to know THAT. "Ano…I … I hear … Kiba calling me?"

"Naruto, did you just ask me–"

"Nope, bye. Continue being weird."

Shikamaru laughed. "You are so…"

Temari smiled, "So, what?"

Naruto wanted to throw something at the couple when he realized they'd continued the conversation in their creepy non-verbal thing.

**(---)**"I would make a good Hokage wouldn't I?" Naruto asked the crowd.

Everyone grumbled unintelligibly.

Naruto sulked. Jeez, he was feeling lousy and they couldn't even cheer him up by saying he would make an excellent Hokage? He'd settle if they just replied 'yes' even if it _were_ half-heartedly.

"I think you'd make an exceptional Hokage, Naruto." Temari said with one of her honest smiles. "Gaara thinks so too, although he does think you need to tone down a bit."

"More like a lot." Shikamaru grumbled.

Naruto scowled.

Temari smacked the lazy shadow-ninja over the head. "Baka."

Shikamaru rubbed his head. "What did I do?"

"You were rude." Temari directed her attention back to him, "Besides; I've noticed all Konoha Hokage's are a bit off the wall. I'd think you'd do fine. Keep you from going insane and all that. You just would need a 'proper, toned-down advisor'. Like Gaara has Kankurou who is the complete opposite of him. A joker who provides him with comic relief."

He always liked her.

Even if she was a bit crazy.

**(---)**Temari came up to him and took away his special hat. "Well, Mr.Hokage," she was grinning that 'evil' smile, "Gaara tells me you REALLY screwed up at that meeting with the other leaders."

"I didn't screw up…I just…" he murmured. "Said some things which I'm apparently not allowed to say."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, "Oh, so that's what you call it, Naruto?"

"Shut up."

Temari had HIS Hokage hat on her head and she was smiling like mad. Crazy freak. Shikamaru lay slouched in the chair in front of his really cool Hokage desk looking at the ceiling. Temari smiled slyly at Naruto at then glanced in Shikamaru's direction.

Naruto smiled. But she was fun.

The blonde girl kicked her boyfriend in just the right way so he flailed and attempted to catch his balance, which he failed to do, so he smacked into the floor. "Dammit, woman." He scowled. "What was that for?"

She shrugged. "It's the hat. It makes you do crazy things."

**(---)** "You're marrying her?!"

Temari's eyebrow twitched. "What's that supposed to mean, Naruto?"

"You're bossy. He's lazy."

Shikamaru laughed.

Temari scowled. "So?"

"I'm just saying; it's a very weird combination. But it's a really funny one for the on-looking crowd."

"Funny?" Temari said thinly. "You think a decision like marrying is funny?"

He shrugged. "Nope. I think its nuts." He pointed at Shikamaru, "He never does anything. The only reason he's Jounin is because of you. The only reason he's my 'advisor' is because of you. The only reason he does _anything_ is because of you. You're marrying down."

Temari laughed.

Shikamaru scowled. "Shut up, Naruto."

The young blonde Hokage shrugged. "I'm just saying, Temari could do much better. She IS the sister of the Kazekage and a better ninja than you."

Temari smiled, "Well, it's a good thing then that I like taking a rusty metal and making it shine than just settling for fake shiny gold." She leaned forward, "By the way, Naruto, someone made YOU shine too."

**(---)**When Naruto was young he'd decided Shikamaru was an annoying brat. Compared to Shikamaru's kids, Shikamaru was the greatest thing since kunais.

**(---)**The marriage of Shikamaru and Temari meant more relations with Suna. More relations with Kankuro and Gaara.

Some were displeased.

Naruto was ecstatic.

Nothing was funnier than Kankuro trying to change a diaper.

**(---)**"I'm gonna be Hokage." Shikamaru's little girl told him once.

"I'm sure you can if you keep working hard." Naruto assured her with a grin. He really _was_ sure she could. With Shikamaru's genius and Temari's determination, this girl would be a great Hokage.

"I'll be better than you." She sneered.

Naruto ignored the comment.

At least until the boy spoke up. "That's not a fair statement, neechan." Damn straight it wasn't, Naruto thought. "A peanut would be a better Hokage than this blonde idiot is."

Naruto tried to restrain himself from hurting or yelling at the twins.

He did NOT like those twins.

**(---)**When Naruto told Temari how disrespectful the twins were to him, she laughed. Naruto felt irritated. "I'm a damn good Hokage!!"

"Of course you are, Naruto," Temari assured him, "These kids are like Shikamaru, they insult the people they admire."

"Me?" Shikamaru scoffed. "More like you, annoying woman."

"Lazy idiot." Temari retorted.

"Violent loud-mouth."

"Aggressive instigator."

"Sloth."

"Sadistic."

"Indolent."

"Slave-driver."

"Waste of oxygen."

Naruto rolled his eyes. These senseless arguments always made him question their sanity.

**(---)**"Why?" She teased him. "Will you miss me? Or you can't wait 'till I leave?"

"Sure." Shikamaru mumbled.

"Sure, what? 'Sure' you'll miss me? Or 'sure' you want me to leave?"

He looked up at her. "Erhgoghlg."

She raised an eyebrow, "What was that?"

"I dunno. Whichever one you want it to be." He replied.

The twins looked at their father with a grimace. Naruto winced. Temari smacked him with her fan.

"DAMN, WOMAN!"

"Man, dad." The girl mumbled later. "That was stupid."

The boy nodded in agreement. "Even NARUTO thought that was a moronic reply."

Naruto's eyebrow twitched. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

**(---)**Later, Naruto came to the conclusion that the reason Temari and Shikamaru's marriage worked for each other is because they were from the same puzzle. Opposite pieces, but together they created a beautiful picture.

Well…that and they were both equally insane.

* * *

**A/N:** The second to last one was actually just inspired from a conversation I had with my brother. Sometimes he says the STUPIDEST things, but they're actually really funny. 

I don't really like the second one by the way.

I feel not sick no more! But I feel tired. I was working in some stupid forest-thing which really isn't so much a forest as it is a dried up desert weed-infested area, for a science project type thng. Sheez, I don't even work in my mom's garden and I worked there, planting, uprooting, re-planting...Scratched up my arms alot in the process. And covered myself in mud. I really hate laboratory sciences.


	12. Gaara

_**Everyone's Eyes**_

Chapter 12:_ Gaara_

* * *

**(---)**Gaara's strangest memory of Temari was one when he caught a seven year-old Temari pressing her ear against the Kazekage's bedroom one morning. 

Later that day, Temari mentioned bitterly (Gaara assumed she mentioned it to the pots and pans, because that's what she was looking at) that "men were pigs".

Kankuro didn't ask and Gaara didn't think anyone would react well if _he_ asked.

So he left his confusion linger in the air.

**(---)**When Gaara became 'human' as Kankuro put it, he asked Temari what she had meant so many years ago.

"I hadn't really meant you and Kankuro, you know."

"But…what _do_ you mean…?"

Temari seemed to mull over the question in her mind. "…Do you think I should've been allowed to become a shinobi?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think I should be allowed to make my own decisions?"

"Yeah…" Gaara didn't understand where she was going with this.

"What do you think my purpose in life should be?"

He blinked. "Whatever you want it to be."

"Most men, in our village and others alike, think differently of women. They believe we should be slaves to the male population and live to please them."

Gaara thought that was the most ridiculous idea he'd ever heard.

**(---)**Upon becoming Kazekage he found papers that his so-called father had set forth into action to arrange Temari's marriage.

The marriage would allow Suna monetary benefit, a good ally, and other prosperous nonsense like that, but the man was rumored to be an asshole.

The first thing Gaara did as Kazekage was cancel that proposal.

He never told Temari.

She should be able to _choose_ who she wanted to marry.

**(---)**Kankuro voiced his worries about Temari not loving the boyfriend she had.

Who knew his older brother cared?

Gaara told him to mind his own business, even though he secretly agreed.

Even though he thought Kankuro was in the right about it all.

**(---)**News of Dorisho's proposal reached his ears from other sources. News that Temari was going to reject him and why, came from his sister's own mouth.

**(---)**He probably worried about her a little too much. But she was his only sister, his older sister, and sometimes he thought her prejudices of men would get in the way of her life.

**(---)**The days Temari would come back from Konoha, he noted her improved mood, and on… rarer occasions, unusually _foul_ mood. Regardless, returning from Konoha she was always either jubilant or bitter.

Never anything in-between.

**(---)**Hinata (Konoha's foreign ambassador) told him she suspected Temari was falling in love. When Gaara asked with whom she shook her head gently and smile.

"Ask her."

He couldn't very well ask Temari. She might kill him just for suggesting it. "Have you _met_ Temari?"

Hinata shrugged. "It's not my place to tell."

**(---)**It was Nara Shikamaru, Gaara decided one day. He was in Suna for some simple mission. What made him decide it was the shadow-nin was when he found his sister playing shogi with him – a lot actually – and continued playing with him even though she lost every time.

Temari hated losing, but no matter how many times she lost, the smile never slipped from her face.

**(---)**He wanted to hear her say it though. He had every intention of asking, but she beat him to it.

"Gaara?"

"Yes?"

"I…Well, since you're my brother I thought…" she scowled. "I want to tell someone."

"What, Temari?"

"I…L…love Nara Shikamaru." Her face was a terrible violent shade of red.

He smiled.

"DON'T tell Kankuro though. Or anyone else, okay?"

He was still smiling. "I swear."

**(---)** "Temari," he began tentatively.

"Hmm?"

"You said you…love Nara Shikamaru."

"Yeah, and?" The blonde blushed slightly at the mention of his name.

"Does he…ano…love you too?" Gaara wasn't sure if he was crossing a line, but he felt he needed to know.

His sister shrugged softly, her smile dipping into an expression of uncertainty, one Temari hardly ever donned. "I don't really know."

He pulled himself up to the kitchen counter and watched as Temari chopped vegetables. "Isn't it…?" He frowned, not sure what he wanted to say.

"I don't know if he does or doesn't and that's…well it's more than just a little bit frightening, you know? But, when it comes down to it, I don't think it matters, because well…Hinata tells me I have to take chances." She smiled, "I still think she's full of it, but I like…I like being with him, and I'm willing to try. He makes me feel…happy, you know? It's…weird."

Gaara loved the way she smiled right then as she was explaining how she felt with him, about him, because of him. He liked the way her whole face seemed to smile, and despite how aware she was of her vulnerability, she never looked more beautiful than she did then. "I'm glad, neechan, that he makes you happy. Your very rarely happy."

**(---)**Most people, Gaara found, were very…frightened to be alone in the same room with Kankurou, him, or both. Nara Shikamaru though, just seemed incredulously bored to be called into his office.

The shadow-nin was slouched in his chair, eyes drawn to the window on the far left, mouth drawn into an uninterested expression. It was

actually pretty interesting. Especially considering Kankurou had attempted to 'snap him in half' five minutes ago. Kankurou was leaning against the wall glaring furiously at the lethargic boy.

Gaara sighed. "Explain. Someone."

"I didn't _do_ anything." Shikamaru responded lazily at the same moment Kankurou angrily spit out, "This jackass is only using Temari!"

Gaara glanced at Shikamaru expectantly.

The shadow-nin sighed. "What do you want me to say? The idiot is merely—"

"Let me kill him, Gaara."

"You aren't killing anyone, Kankurou, understand me?" Gaara grumbled. "What are you four? You should be able to settle your matters without attracting the attention of half the village. Which, if I recall correctly, were on Nara's side."

"They were only on HIS side because they didn't know the whole story."

"Please, Kankurou, tell me, what IS the whole story?"

"There is no story!" Shikamaru exclaimed.

"He's cheating on Temari with that anorexic blonde Yamanaka."

Shikamaru sighed, "She is _not_ anorexic."

"See! He's cheating on her!" Kankurou exclaimed.

The lazy shadow shinobi looked ready to start yelling. "Listen carefully: I told you then and I will tell you again, I am not cheating on Temari with anyone. Temari is the only female I am even remotely interested in!"

"Liar." Kankurou accused gravely. The puppeteer made a move towards Shikamaru.

Gaara held him back with his hand. "Kankurou, shut up." He turned back to Shikamaru. "Are you playing a game with my sister?"

"No." He said clearly. "I am not and I never will. Temari is special and I would never do what Kankurou so confidently accuses me of doing. I love her." He paused abruptly as the last words slipped from his mouth. "Huh."

"Huh!" Kankurou exclaimed. "He says 'huh'! Like it's no—"

"Kankurou, shut up. Nara," Gaara smiled slowly, "I think Temari would like to hear what you just said to us. You're excused."

**(---)**He still found it strange that Temari would choose to give her heart to a chauvinistic shinobi.

"It isn't about choosing," Hinata told him once. "It just happens."

He supposed it would have to be that way.

Though, he'd never heard Shikamaru act chauvinistic after Temari's influence on him.

**(---)**She was smiling far too widely, Gaara thought, as his sister walked into his office. Sure it was nice to see her smile so nicely and meaningfully, but…

"What is it Temari?"

"I'm getting married!" she said cheerfully.

And he smiled, because that's what brothers are supposed to do. They smile and congratulate and make sure it'll work. He smiled because it was the right thing to do, but the thought of her leaving Suna didn't make him feel like smiling at all.

**(---)** "Don't you want her to be happy, Gaara?" The timid pale girl asked of him.

"Of course I do, I just…"

"She's never going to stop loving you, marrying won't change that."

"She's going to live in Konoha."

She smiled, "So? You see Naruto, Shikamaru, Lee, Kiba, and me all the time. You'll see her even MORE often because she'll make sure to take every opportunity to see you and Kankurou." The girl leaned comfortably against the wall, "its okay to be sad, but remember, don't be too sad. Her love for you and Kankurou will never fade."

**(---)**She was right after all. Temari visited as often as possible and talked so often it was almost as if she'd never gone.

And he was happy, because she was happy.

Because when things were this good it wasn't hard to be happy.

**(---)**They were wrinkly and tiny and had beetle-ish looking eyes. Gaara frowned looking down at the odd creatures in Temari's hands. "Are you sure these are people?"

"Of course they're people, Gaara! They're your niece and nephew!"

His frown deepened, "They look like pale raisins."

**(---)**He was scared the twins would break if he touched them.

Shikamaru urged him to.

He did.

The girl.

She was beautiful.

He let it slip that Tsukiko would be a lovely name.

They named her Tsukiko.

**(---)**Temari and Shikamaru let Kankuro name the boy. Kankuro named the boy Kiyoshi.

In hopes that the boy would be quiet like his father and not take after his violent loud mother.

It sort of worked.

Kiyoshi generally was a quiet child, just not to his uncle Kankuro. He was unusually loud around his uncle.

But despite being quiet, he had his mother's, to quote Kankuro, 'bitchy' personality.

Kankuro's plan didn't work out quite so well.

**(---)**He couldn't think of any other person Gaara would trust with his sister's safety.

He trusted Shikamaru.

Shikamaru truly loved Temari.

And, despite all his pointless rants about 'troublesome women', he held no ridiculous notions of what Temari should be just because she was female.

**(---)**Further proof of that, was Shikamaru helping Tsukiko become a ninja, upon the young girl's request.

She mastered the jutsus quickly and became a ninja along with her brother.

Tsukiko became the first female ninja to come out of the Nara clan.

Yet another tradition Shikamaru broke.

**(---)**Gaara didn't let the marriage go without a threat. On the day of their marriage, Gaara made his stand clear. "Hurt my sister and I will kill you. Kazekage or not, I'll kill you."

"I wouldn't expect any less." Shikamaru responded seriously.

**(---)**Gaara never had to kill Shikamaru.

* * *

**A/N:** Tada! Finite. Well, what do you say? 


End file.
